Ein Overlord kommt selten allein
by Tikey
Summary: Son-Gotens Zwillingsschwester kommt nach sechs Jahren endlich wieder zurück auf die Erde, um ihre Familie vor der vorvorstehenden Gefahr zu warnen...... Chap 2 is up!
1. Prolog

Ein Overlord kommt selten allein  
  
Summary/ Kurzbeschreibung: Son-Gotens Zwillingsschwester kommt nach sechs Jahren endlich wieder nach Hause zurück auf die Erde, um ihre Freunde und Familie vor der vorvorstehenden Gefahr zu warnen......  
  
Autor: Das bin ich ...... Tikey  
  
Charakters: Alle Personen, außer Ayu, Nanami und einigen Nebencharakters, gehören den Erfindern DBZ, sind also nich meine, sondern nur leihweise geborgt.  
  
Feedback: Immer gern: pinkepink@gmx.de  
  
Tja, last but not least kann ich euch nur viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen und hoffen, dass es euch gefällt. Möchte aber noch bitte anmerken, dass jegliche Art von Reviews mir zeigen, dass auch welche diese Fic lesen, denn wenn sie keiner liest, animiert dass nicht besonders weiter zu schreiben, okies?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1. Prolog  
  
Die Finsternis des Universums schien ewig zu sein, kein Lichtstrahl, weder der einer Sonne noch der eines reflektierenden Körpers wie einem Mond, erreichte uns. Müde sah ich aus dem kleinen Fenster zu meiner Rechten meiner kleinen Raumkapsel, mit der ich nun schon seit mehreren Wochen auf dem Weg nach Hause war.  
  
Da drüben, ein Stück weiter hinter mir, sah ich sie fliegen, die runde Raumkapsel meiner Begleiterin. Ich blickte etwas genauer zu ihr herüber und sah, dass sie hinter dem grünschimmernden Glas schlief. Es zauberte mir ein müdes Lächeln aufs Gesicht, zu sehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Ihre langen braunen Haare hingen sanft über ihrer Schulter, ihre sonst so grün glänzenden Augen waren unter ihren Lidern verborgen. Sie erschien mir in diesem Moment so friedlich, dass man nicht erwarten würde, dass sie manchmal ein richtiger kleiner Drache sein konnte.  
  
Unerwartet blickte ich wieder nach vorne auf das Armaturenbrett vor mir, wo gerade ein Knopf von vielen gelb zu Leuchten und Piepen begonnen hatte. Ich musste kurz nachdenken, um zu begreifen, was passiert war. Erst dachte ich, es wäre etwas schlimmes, lehnte mich dann aber wieder beruhigt zurück und atmete kurz durch. Es bedeutete, dass wir bald da waren, zu Hause. Ich drückte kurz auf den Knopf und er hörte jäh auf zu Piepen. Dann betätigte ich einen direkt daneben, woraufhin sofort eine Art Gas ausströmte und die Raumkapsel erfüllte. Ich machte es mir in meinem ledernen Sitz bequem und schloss meine Augen, den Rest des Weges wollte ich lieber schlafend verbringen, als aufgeregt hier rumzusitzen. Ich vermißte sie alle so sehr. Meine Brüder, von ihnen besonders meinen Zwillingsbruder Son-Goten, meine Eltern, und die vielen Freunde meines Vaters. Besonders freute ich mich darauf, meinen Lehrmeister Ten Shin Han wieder zu sehen, von dem ich die Grundkenntnisse des waffenlosen Kampfes unterrichtet bekommen hatte, die ich den letzten sechs Jahren, in denen ich nicht zu Hause war, stark erweitert hatte.  
  
Kurz darauf merkte ich schon gar nicht mehr, wie wir, meine Begleiterin und ich, in das mir heimische Sonnensystem eintraten, mit Kurs auf einen der schönsten Planeten, auf dem ich je gewesen war; der Erde. 


	2. Here we are

2. Here we are  
  
Verschlafen rieb ich mir mit meinen Händen die Augen, ich hatte nicht sonderlich lange geschlafen. Irgend etwas blendete mich, Licht drang von außen durch das große ovale Türkisglas, das in der Einstiegsluke verarbeitet war, hinein. Wir mussten wieder in einem Sonnensystem sein und ein kurzer Blick auf den Radar verriet mir, dass es mein heimisches System war. Durch das Funkgerät hörte ich auf einmal ein lautes Rauschen, dass schon nach kurzer Zeit zu einer klaren Stimme umschlug. Nanami, meine Begleiterin und mittlerweile beste Freundin, war auch bereits wach und funkte mich an.  
  
"Hey Ayu!", rief sie begeistert durch das Funkgerät. "Ich glaub, diese kleine Kugel da unten ist deine Erde!"  
  
Ich lehnte mich nach vorne, um durch das Türkisglas nach dem besagten Planeten zu schauen. Glücklich erkannte ich dort unten die größtenteils blaue Kugel, sah einzelne grüne Landstriche und hohe Gebirge, weiter nördlich davon Eislandschaften. Weiße Wolkenfetzen bedeckten diverse Teile des Planeten, unter denen ich nur erahnen konnte, was sich darunter verbarg. Verstreut erblickte ich einige der riesigen Städte, weite graue Landschaften, dessen Wolkenkratzer in die Höhe schossen und die Wolkendecke durchbrachen. Das war die Erde, da war ich mir so sicher wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. In den sechs Jahren, in denen ich nicht hier war, hatte sie sich kaum verändert.  
  
"Ja, das ist sie!"  
  
"Na dann nichts wie runter!"  
  
Ich lächelte und schaltete das Funkgerät ab, denn musste ich die Landung vorbereiten, indem ich Unzählige der vielen Knöpfen und Schaltern betätigte. Daraufhin hieß es sich einfach zurückzulehnen, denn den Rest würde der Bordcomputer für mich übernehmen. Ich versuchte mich zu entspannen, was aufgrund meiner Aufregung nicht sonderlich einfach war. Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch, dann bestätigte ich die Frage des Computer, runterzugehen.  
  
Die Geschwindigkeit der Raumkapsel nahm schlagartig zu, was mich tief in den Sitz preßte. Ich krallte mich in die Armlehnen, da ich das Gefühl hatte, ansonsten durch den Sitz durchgeschleudert zu werden. Den genauen Weg, den die Raumkapsel flog, konnte ich nicht bestimmen, da ich durch den Druck nichts sehen konnte. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wurde die Lage schon wesentlich lockerer, der erste Schub war vorbei. Durch das Training auf den vielen verschieden Planeten, die wir bereist hatten, hatte ich, genau wie Nanami, gelernt, der Schwerkraft bis zu einem gewissen Punkt zu wiederstehen. Diese Fähigkeit war immer wieder von Nutzem, genau wie wir uns sie jetzt zu Nutzem machten. Bald konnte ich auch schon wieder die Erde sehen, wie wir uns ihr näherten. Es gab ein kleines Knacken aus dem Funkgerät, Nanami musste mich nochmals angefunkt haben und brüllte schon wieder hinein, da bei sonst nichts ankam.  
  
"Sag mal, wo landen wir eigentlich?"  
  
"Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort darauf haben?", entgegnete ich stirnrunzelnd und sah zu dem Funkgerät, das in einer Halterung an der Titanwand hing, als würde ich auf ihre Rückäußerung warten.  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung, stimmt´s?"  
  
"Nicht die Blasseste. Bleiben wir einfach beieinander, damit wir uns später nicht verlieren."  
  
Mit diesen Worten war dieses kurze Gespräch auch schon wieder beendet, da war kurz vor dem Eintritt in die Atmosphäre waren. Ich checkte noch mal alle Systeme durch, sah noch einmal zu Nanami rüber um mich zu vergewissern, dass sie mit mir mithielt. Alles war in Ordnung, wir konnten mit dem Manöver beginnen. Ich machte es mir noch einmal bequem auf meinem Sitz und konzentrierte mich, um auf das Bevorstehende gefaßt zu sein. Doch ich wurde abermals gestört.  
  
"Könnten wir vielleicht auf der Hälfte landen, wo es gerade Tag ist?", fragte Nanami vorsichtig.  
  
"Frag doch deinen Computer und nicht mich! Ich hab da doch genauso wenig Ahnung wie du!" Ich hielt einen Moment inne, und als sie nicht mehr antwortete, fuhr ich langsam fort. "Lass uns das einfach hinter uns bringen, OK?"  
  
"Bleibt mir was anderes übrig?", entgegnete sie rhetorisch und schaltete ihr Funkgerät nun ein für alle Mal ab. Ich tat es ihr gleich und atmete wiederholt tief durch. Noch einmal versuchte ich mich zu konzentrieren, doch nun schwirrten mir so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass es mir ziemlich schwer fiel, mich auf das Eine zu besinnen. Ich bereitete mich darauf vor, all diese Gedanken für den einen kurzen Moment, in dem wir in die Atmosphäre eintraten, zu unterdrücken, so müsste es eigentlich klappen. Für den Eintritt musste mein Kopf frei sein, damit ich die Raumkapsel unter Kontrolle halten konnte.  
  
Plötzlich fuhr ein starker Ruck durch die Kapsel, der mich erst kurz nach vorne riß und dann wieder in den Sitz schleuderte. Meine ohnehin schon beachtliche Geschwindigkeit wurde durch die Anziehung noch weiter gesteigert, wie ich nicht darauf vorbereit war. Es wurde auf einmal unerträglich heiß hier drin, draußen konnte ich nur noch rotorange Luftströme an mir vorbeirasen sehen. Ein roter Knopf oberhalb mir begann nervenaufreibend zu piepen, als hätte ich nicht schon genug mit der Wärme und der Steuerung zu tun, als könne ich mich auch noch darum kümmern. Solange, wie ich in dieser kritischen Phase war, ließ ich ihn außer Acht. Die Kapsel ratterte und zitterte auf einmal, mir kam es so vor als würde sie jeden Moment auseinanderbrechen. Irgend etwas lief hier ganz gewaltig falsch, so eine komplizierte Landung hatte ich bisher noch nie gehabt, und ich hatte eine Menge Landungen hinter mir.  
  
Die Sicht war immer noch grottenschlecht, dennoch versuchte ich mehr als nur die feurigen Luftströme zu sehen. Bald schon wechselten sie ihre Farbe, sie wurden weiß und schließlich unsichtbar. Mit Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass der Knopf aufgehört hatte zu Piepen. Wir waren aus dem Gröbsten raus. Dennoch stand uns aber noch die eigentliche Landung bevor und da ich aus meinen Erinnerungen von damals noch wußte, dass der Boden der Erde nicht sehr nachgiebig war, machte ich mich wieder auf Einiges gefaßt.  
  
Schräg gegenüber vor mir sah ich dort unten, eine gräuliche Landschaft, auf die ich geradewegs zuraste; eine Stadt. Wie vom Blitz getroffen hämmerte ich auf dem Armaturenbrett vor mir herum, um die Kapsel ihrgendwie zu drosseln oder sie wieder an Höhe gewinnen zu lassen, doch meine Bemühungen waren umsonst. Der Computer hatte seine Anweisungen erhalten, noch bevor wir in die Atmosphäre eingetreten waren, und so schnell ließ er sich nicht davon abbringen, sie abzubrechen. Unerwartet sah ich auf einmal Nanami´s Raumkapsel an mir vorbei rasen, sie wußte nicht, dass vor ihr eine Stadt voller Menschen war und sah diese nicht als Hindernis. Doch bevor ich mich um sie kümmern konnte, versuchte ich immer noch verzweifelt, mich zu stoppen, denn ich war genauso eine Gefahr für die Menschen dort wie Nanami. Bald schon erkannte ich, dass ich nichts mehr tun konnte und bereitete mich schon mal auf einen extrem harten Aufprall vor. Ich betete, dass ich nicht in einen der Wolkenkratzer hineinpreschte, denn die darauffolgende Explosion, die abzusehen war, wäre verheerend. Kurz bevor ich den harten Beton einer Straße vor dem Glas der Kapsel erblickte, kreuzte ich meine Arme schützend vor meinem Gesicht.  
  
Der Aufschlag war fast genau so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte: hart, und unglaublich schmerzhaft, dass ganze nur noch extremer als ich es mir erhofft hatte. Wiedereinmal wurde ich nach vorne geschleudert, als sich die Kapsel in den Boden bohrte, und wieder in den Sitz gepreßt, als sie nicht mehr genug Schub hatte, weiter vorzudringen. Ich atmete schwer, die beinahe unerträgliche Hitze setzte mir verdammt zu, die Landung, hatte einen Teil meiner Kraft vorrübergehend eingefordert.  
  
Kurz darauf schlug auch Nanami ein, wahrscheinlich sehr nahe, die Erde bebte für einen Moment und verklang dann langsam. Ihre Landung schien nicht weniger spektakulär gewesen zu sein als meine. Meine Einstiegsluke öffnete sich automatisch, woraufhin ich mich so schnell wie ich nur konnte von meinem Sitz erhob und hinaus an die frische Luft torkelte. Ich war noch nicht ganz draußen, da musste ich mich noch einmal an der Außenwand abstützen, um nicht umzukippen; sie war heiß, so daß ich schnell wieder losließ und versuchte, mich selber abzustützen. Ich geriet dabei ein wenig ins Schwanken, fing mich aber schnell wieder.  
  
Um mich herum war nicht viel zu sehen, braune Rußschwaden umhüllten den durch die Kapsel entstandenen Krater. Ich suchte nach eine Anhöhe, die ich heraufklettern konnte. Oben angelangt schien mir die grelle Sonne entgegen, doch ich nahm gar keine Notiz von ihr; genauso wenig wie von all den Leuten, die sich mittlerweile um die beiden Krater herum versammelt hatten. Entsetzt starrten sie mich an, wie kurz darauf auch Nanami, die freudig grinsend aus dem anderem Abgrund kletterte.  
  
"Hey Ayu!", rief sie mir glücklich winkend zu. "Das war ne Landung! Also ich geb ihr mindesten 9 ½ Punkte, was meinst du?"  
  
"Mindestens doppelt so viel!", antwortete ich ihr erleichtert, dass es ihr gut ging. "So heftig war bisher noch keine Landung!"  
  
Nanami war wirklich erstaunlich. Sie konnte selbst noch optimistisch sein, wenn ein ganzer Planet in die Luft gesprengt würde, auf diese Art und Weise überraschte sie mich, genau wie in diesem Moment, immer wieder. Sie kam enthusiastisch auf mich zu gerannt und lächelte mir mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
"Na schön, da wären wir, und wo ist jetzt deine Family?"  
  
"Wenn wir Glück haben, immer noch da, wo wir vor sechs Jahren gewohnt haben," antwortete ich nachdenklich.  
  
"Und wo habt ihr gewohnt?", hakte sie erwartungsvoll nach.  
  
Auf diese Frage hin drehte ich mich einmal um meine Achse um abzuschätzen, wo wir ungefähr waren, doch ich kam zu keinem klaren Ergebnis. Ich war wohl noch nie in dieser Stadt, oder zumindest in diesem Stadtteil gewesen. Das würde uns die Suche nicht sonderlich leichter machen, erschwerend kam auch noch hinzu, dass ich mich hier nicht mehr so gut auskannte wie zuletzt, als ich auf diesem Planeten war.  
  
"Irgendwo an einem Waldrand, aber-"  
  
"Davon scheint es hier ne ganze Menge zu geben!", fiel sie mir skeptisch ins Wort. "Wo könnten wir sonst nach Freunden vielleicht suchen?"  
  
Wieder so eine Frage, auf die ich nicht sofort antworten konnte. Ich überlegte, wer von den Freunden meines Vaters an einem Ort lebte, den man nicht übersehen konnte.  
  
"Bulma!", rief ich begeistert aus.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Ja, Bulma wohnt in einer großen Stadt, die können wir gar nicht übersehen!"  
  
"Aha, und wo ist diese Stadt?"  
  
"Es ist die westliche Hauptstadt, also muss sie wohl oder übel im Westen sein."  
  
"Und die weiß, wo deine Family ist?", fragte Nanami stirnrunzelnd, weil Bulma ja eigentlich eher weniger unser Reiseziel war. Doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich meine Freundin da beruhigen konnte.  
  
"Klar! Ihr Sohn is mit meinem Bruder befreundet, wenn wir Glück haben, ist Goten vielleicht sogar dort!"  
  
"Na gut, ich verlaß mich da auf dich," meinte sie nickend. "Doch da haben wir noch ein anderes Problem."  
  
"Welches?"  
  
Nanami nickte nach vorne, woraufhin ich mich umdrehte und wieder den riesigen Krater sah. "Dieses Problem. Was machen wir mit den Raumkapseln?"  
  
Das war wirklich eine sehr gute Frage. Hier lassen konnten wir sie nicht, die Leute würden sich wie gierige Geier draufstürzen, sie mitzunehmen dagegen wäre ziemlich unkomfortabel. Das beste wäre, sie einfach verschwinden zu lassen, aber wie?  
  
"Lassen wir sie doch einfach verschwinden!", schlug ich vor, obwohl ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie wir das anstellen sollten. Auf jeden Fall war dieser Vorschlag besser als keiner, und Nanami würde sich bei dem Wort "Verschwinden" sicher ihren Reim drauf machen.  
  
"Oh, gute Idee," meinte sich und streckte ihre Arme aus. Ganz langsam bewegte sie sie nach oben, als man aus den Kratern plötzlich einen lautes Rumpeln vernahm. Die beiden Raumkapseln schwebten mit Nanami´s Handbewegungen nach oben und blieben letztendlich über unseren Köpfen hängen. Kaum einen Moment später traf ein gebündelter Energiestrahl aus ihren Händen die Kapseln und ließ sie mit einer lauten Explosion in tausende Einzelteile zerbersten.  
  
"Nanami!", rief ich entsetzt, doch sie setzte ihre Unschuldsmiene auf.  
  
"Was?"  
  
""Verschwinden", war nicht im Sinne von "Explodieren", sondern eher von "Verbuddeln" oder so."  
  
"Oh,....... na ja, immerhin ist unser Problem jetzt vor längere Zeit gelöst, was meinst du?"  
  
Ich ließ ein leises Stöhnen verlauten, damit war die Sache für mich abgeschlossen. Sich darüber aufzuregen hätte eh nichts gebracht, was passiert war, war passiert.  
  
"Suchen wir dann jetzt diese Hauptstadt?", wechselte sie schnell das Thema, und wir was es wohl genauso wie ihr nur zu recht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, erhoben wir uns hoch in die Lüfte. Ich sah noch ein letztes Mal nach unten zu den Kratern, wo ich auf einmal diese vielen Leute erblickte. Ich musste mich wohl fragen, ob die schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen waren, da ich sie wegen Nanami wohl außer Acht gelassen hatte. Interessieren tat mich das auch nicht weiter, jeder von ihnen würde wohl eine eigene Erklärung für das Geschehende finden, so daß wir uns nicht weiter drum kümmern müßten. Dann sahen wir wieder nach vorne, ein Blick zu Nanami reichte mir aus, um sagen zu können, dass sie mindestens so startbereit war wie ich. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen rasten wir dann los, ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen, auf nicht mit der geringsten Ahnung, wo es zu finden war.  
  
See you next chapter! 


	3. Capsule Corp

3. Capsule Corp.  
  
Noch nach kurzer Zeit sinnlosen Herumfliegens hatten wir nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo wir die westliche Hauptstadt finden sollten. Wir flogen über schneebedeckte Berge, riesige gelbe Felder und Wiesen, doch dies alles ähnelte nicht im geringsten der Hauptstadt. Ich hatte noch ein ungefähres Bild von ihr in meinem Kopf, früher war ich oft mit meinen Brüdern und dem Sohn von Bulma, er hieß Trunks, durch die Straßen dort gestreift. Doch am besten konnte ich mich noch an Bulma´s Haus erinnern, es war groß und hatte ein rundes blaues Dach. Ihr Vater war ein Erfinder, ein ziemlich genialer sogar, er war der Chef von der Capsule Corp., einer riesigen Firma, die Kapsel herstellte, mit denen man große Gegenstände wie zum Beispiel ein Haus in solch eine winzig kleine Kapsel quetschen konnte.  
  
Ab und zu kamen wir auch über Wälder vorbei und ich hielt immer wieder Ausschau nach einem kleinen Häuschen, in dem möglicherweise meine Eltern lebten. Aber keines von ihnen war das besagte Haus, und den Wald, den ich fast so gut wie meine Westentasche kannte, erblickte ich auch nirgends. Es schien mir beinahe Aussichtslos, auch nur den geringsten Anhaltspunkt für Bulma oder meine Eltern zu finden, als plötzlich Nanami, die ein Stück vor mir flog, mich aufholen ließ.  
  
"Hey, schau mal! Noch eine Stadt!", rief sie aufgeregt zu mir herüber. "Ob das jetzt wohl diese Hauptstadt ist?"  
  
"Das hast du bei den letzten Fünf auch behauptet!"  
  
"Ja, aber diesmal hab ich ein gutes Gefühl! Los, laß uns nachsehen!"  
  
Fast hätte ich mein Argument von gerade eben wieder aufgegriffen, doch Nanami war schneller und legte noch mal einen Gang zu. Wir wollten uns nicht verlieren, deshalb blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen. Der Wind hatte mir die ganze Zeit so ins Gesicht geprescht, dass ich es jetzt schon gar nicht mehr spürte, als ich meiner Freundin folgte. Kurz vor dem Stadtrand landeten wir dann, um dort keine zu große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
  
"Also-," fing ich wieder an, doch Nanami unterbrach mich erneut.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich laß nichts mehr explodieren, versprochen."  
  
Ich lächelte unweigerlich auf ihre Antwort, sie schien davon genervt. Ihr wiedersagte es, Gegenstände, die sie explodieren lassen wollte, nicht explodieren lassen durfte. Auf anderen unbewohnten Planeten hatte ich nie etwas dagegen gesagt, viel lieber habe ich mitgemacht, aber hier war das halt etwas anderes.  
  
Dann machten wir uns endlich auf den Weg zum Stadtkern, zu Fuß versteht sich. Immer wieder sah ich mich nach einem seltsam aussehenden Haus mit einem blauen Dach um, denn anders konnte man Bulma´s Wohnsitz nicht beschreiben. Die Innenstadt war randvoll mit Leuten, menschliche und weniger menschliche, so daß uns ein weiterkommen ohne uns zu verlieren schwer fiel. Immer wieder gerieten andere Leute zwischen uns und drängten uns von einander weg, doch wir fanden immer wieder nach kurzer Zeit zusammen.  
  
Nanami sah immer wieder erstaunt nach oben, wo die langen Highways in Glasröhren kreuz und quer durch die Stadt verliefen. Aber am meisten hatten sie wohl die endlos scheinenden Wolkenkratzer fasziniert, von denen es hier mehr als genug gab. Wie stählerne Giganten, einer größer als der nächste, ragten sie in den Himmel, so daß man sich hier unter nur noch verlorener und kleiner vorkam.  
  
Nach scheinbar endlosen Stunden, in denen wir durch den Stadtkern gewandert waren, kamen wir endlich in eine weniger laute Gegend der Stadt; wir waren in einem der Wohnviertel. Doch bevor wir uns auf die Suche nach Bulma machten, mussten wir kurz verschnaufen. Ich lehnte mich gegen die nächstgelegene Hauswand, Nanami setzte sich auf den Bürgersteig gleich links zu mir.  
  
"Ayu?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Na ja, also ich wollte dich fragen, ob es hier auf der Erde noch mehr Sayajins gibt als nur deine Family," fragte sie schüchtern, woraufhin ich sie mit großen Augen ansah. Sie war selbst eine von uns, ihre Eltern hatten die Zerstörung Vegeta´s nur überlebt, da sie auf einer Mission waren. Nanami hatte mir erzählt, dass ihre Eltern und ihr größerer Bruder dann durch einen Angriff gestorben sind, als sie gerade mal neun Jahre alt war. Ab dann hatte sie sich allein durchgeschlagen, bis wir uns dann getroffen hatten.  
  
Ich sah hinauf zu den Wolken. "So weit ich weiß gibt es hier noch zwei andere, aber das kann sich in den letzten Jahren auch schon wieder verändert haben."  
  
Überrascht sah sie zu mir auf. "Wer denn?"  
  
"Na ja, da wäre einmal Trunks, von dem ich dir schon erzählt habe, und dann noch sein Vater, Vegeta."  
  
"Ve.... Vegeta?", stotterte Nanami auf einmal und starrte mich an. "Verarscht du mich?"  
  
"Nee, der Typ heißt wirklich so."  
  
"Der Typ?", fuhr sie mich ungläubig an. "DER TYP?! Dieser Typ ist zufällig der Prinz der Sayajins, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast!"  
  
"Ja und?", fragte ich desinteressiert. "Wir sind hier auf der Erde und Vegeta ist zerstört, also kann uns das doch egal sein!"  
  
Meine Worte schmeckten ihr nicht sonderlich, ich konnte sogar davon ausgehen, dass Nanami sie mir nie wieder verzeihen würde, aber sie musste sich mit meiner durchaus zu verstehenden Argumentation abfinden.  
  
"Können wir jetzt endlich weiter?", fragte sie eingeschnappt und stand mit einem Sprung wieder auf, während ich mich nur leicht mit den Schulterblättern von der Wand abstieß, um wieder gerade zu stehen. Um einer weiteren Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen, folgte ich einfach die Straße hinab, während sie sich stillschweigend umsah.  
  
Die Häuser sahen allesamt gleich für mich aus. Immer die gleiche Bauart, absolut akkurat in der Mitte stehend zu den Nachbarn. Ich fand diese Bauweise öde, am meisten störten mich dann aber die Abweichungen wie zum Beispiel solche kleinen hässlichen Gartenzwerge, mit denen man in meinen Augen nur verursachen wollte, dass sich das eigene Haus von den anderen hervorhebt. Ein kläglicher Versuch, wie ich fand.  
  
Während ich mich in meinen Gedanken versunken über diese Abweichungen beschwerte, bemerkte ich gar nicht, wie Nanami, die ein Stück vor mir lief, auf einmal stehen blieb und ich fast in sie reinrasselte. Aus den Tagträumen gerissen stolperte ich einige Schritte zurück.  
  
"Hackt´s bei dir? Warum bleibst du einfach stehen?"  
  
"Hast du nicht gemeint, dass Bulma´s Haus seltsam aussieht?", fragte sie irgendwie abwesend klingend.  
  
"Ja, hab ich, wieso?"  
  
"Und dass es ein rundes blaues Dach hat?"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Nanami gab mir keine Antwort, sondern zeigte nur auf ein Haus am Ende der Straße. Der untere Teil davon war hinter einem großen beigen Zaun, der mehr einer Mauer glich, verborgen, so daß man den Eingang nicht sehen konnte. Es war ein vergleichsweise großes Gebäude, die Außenwände waren allesamt in geschmacklosen Pink- und Gelbtönen angestrichen, das Dach war zu meiner großen Begeisterung rund und blau. Wie um mich in meiner Vermutung noch zu bestärken, war an der Vorderseite eine große Reklametafel angebracht, auf der starr und stolz verkündet wurde: CAPSULE CORP. Es zauberte mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.  
  
"Wir sind da! Wir sind da! Nanami, wir sind da!"  
  
"Oh ja, klasse.....", gab sie mir immer noch beleidigt zurück.  
  
Ich hakte mich bei ihr im Arm ein und zerrte sie im Laufschritt zu Bulma´s Haus. Da die Straße eh nicht so sonderlich lang war, kamen wir, trotz meines Verdachtes, dass Nanami mir eher entgegen wirkte als mir zu folgen, schnell am Zaun an. Bevor ich nach der Klingel suchte, wollte ich auch erst mal sicher gehen, dass Bulma wirklich noch hier lebte.  
  
Langsam schwebte ich an dem Zaun empor, um auf das dahinterliegende Grundstück zu schauen. Nanami folgte mir. Gerade als mein Kopf hoch genug war, um über den Zaun hinweg zu sehen, blieb ich in der Luft hängen; meine Freundin tat es mir gleich.  
  
Dahinter war der Teil eines wohl riesigen Gartens, wenn er hinter dem Haus noch weitergehen würde. In der Ecke des Gartens, die wir im Blick hatten, stand eine riesige Kugel, die einer enorm vergrößerten Raumkapsel glich, direkt daneben war ein Klettergerüst, außer Gras und einem kleinen Sandkasten war aber nicht mehr zu sehen. Keine Person war weit und breit im Garten, trotz des traumhaften Wetters.  
  
"Und wo ist jetzt deine Bulma?"  
  
"Psst, sei ruhig!", fuhr ich sie an, da sich gerade in diesem Moment die Luke der riesigen Raumkapsel öffnete und jemand herauskam. Er, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit war es ein Mann, war völlig verschwitzt und trug kein T-Shirt oder ähnliches, was uns den Blick auf seinen nicht zu verachtenden Oberkörper eröffnete. Er hatte kurze silberschimmernde Haare und blickte konzentriert drein, während er sich mit einem schwarzem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Ich schluckte.  
  
"Trunks!", flüsterte ich aufgeregt zu Nanami, die ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte.  
  
"Na so toll ist der nun auch wieder nicht......"  
  
Ich war wirklich überrascht von Trunks, in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich wirklich gesteigert, was das kämpferische und auch das äußerliche anging. Er sah bei weitem nicht mehr wie die kleine Rotznase aus, wie ich ihn zuletzt erlebt hatte.  
  
"Ayu," meinte Nanami plötzlich unmißverständlich. "Hör auf zu sabbern."  
  
"Was?", fragte ich wie aus der Trance gerissen und wischte mir über den Mund. Sie kicherte.  
  
"Nur´n Scherz, du scheinst ganz schon überwältigt zu sein."  
  
"Quatsch," wiedersprach ich ihr. "Ich bin nur überrascht, wie Trunks auf einmal aussieht. Mehr nicht."  
  
"Ja ja, das sagen sie alle. Na dann komm, gehen wir dein Schatzi-Putzi besuchen."  
  
Ich antwortete nicht auf ihr Kommentar, sondern folgte ihr nur wieder zurück auf den Boden, wo wir vorher etwa einen Meter drüber geschwebt hatten. Dann gingen wir langsam zu einem Spalt in dem Zaun, durch den ein gepflasterter Weg zur Haustür führte. Während Nanami in beschritt, als würde nichts sein, war mir ziemlich mulmig zumute. Nervös kam ich zu meiner Freundin, die schon vor der Tür auf mich wartete.  
  
"Was is denn? Mach schon, dass jemand die Tür aufmacht!"  
  
Auf ihren Befehl hin drückte ich auf die Klingel und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. Schon kurz darauf öffnete jemand die Tür. Es war eine Frau, schon fortgeschrittenen Alters. Sie trug eine blaue Leegins und dazu ein weißes Hemd mit rotem-Punkt Muster. Ich Haare waren weiß und ziemlich kraus. Es war Bulma´s Mutter.  
  
"Oh hallo," begrüßte sie uns freundlich und sah uns einen kurzen Moment lang an. "Ihr müßt Freunde von Trunks sein, kommt doch bitte herein."  
  
Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, damit wir ihrer Bitte folgen konnten. Nervös blieben wir in der Lobby stehen, während sie sich in einen Türrahmen zu unserer Linken stellte.  
  
"Ich hole ihn schnell, bitte wartet einen Moment," und verschwand im Nebenzimmer.  
  
Währendessen sah ich mich um. Direkt gegenüber der Haustür führten zwei Treppen in die zweite Etage, zwischen ihnen stand ein edeler hölzerner Tisch, auf dem wiederum ein Telefon und einige Zettel lagen. Die Tapeten waren allesamt gelb-orange, was dieses Zimmer hell und freundlich wirklich ließ.  
  
Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür zu unserer Rechten und eine weitere Frau schritt hindurch. Sie war wesentlich jünger als Bulma´s Mutter, trug eine bläuliche Capri-Hose und eine ebenfalls dunkelblaue ärmellose Bluse. Sie blickte in Gedanken auf einen Stapel Papiere, die sie mit sich herumschleppte. Als sie uns bemerkte, warf sie ihre bläulich schimmernden Haare zurück und betrachtete uns genau wie Bulma´s Mutter zuvor eingehend.  
  
"Oh hallo, kann ich euch helfen?"  
  
"Bu.... Bulma?", stotterte ich aufgeregt und stand starr wie eine Marmorstatue.  
  
"Ja, die bin ich, Live und in Farbe-", sie hielt einen Moment inne und blickte mich noch ein zweites Mal detailliert an.  
  
"Sag mal, kennen wir uns irgendwo her? Ich glaube ich hab dich schon mal irgendwo gesehen."  
  
"Kann schon sein," antwortete ich nervös grinsend. "Ich bin´s Bulma, Ayu."  
  
Die Überraschung über mein plötzliches Auftauchen war unübersichtlich in ihrem Gesichtausdruck zu sehen. Während ich mich aus meiner Erstarrung mittlerweile lösen konnte, stand sie nun unbeweglich vor mir.  
  
"A.... Ayu?", wiederholte sie noch einmal und ließ ihre Papiere fallen, wandte ihren Blick aber nicht von mir ab.  
  
"Du bist es, Ayu?", fragte auf einmal eine andere Person, die im Türrahmen, durch den Bulma´s Mutter vorhin gegangen war, aufgetaucht war. Trunks war nun ebenfalls anwesend und blickte mich genauso überrascht wie seine Mutter an.  
  
See you next chapter! 


End file.
